


Ночь. Поместье. Телевизор. Новости?

by underdog



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечерний выпуск новостей и всё, что ему сопутствует</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь. Поместье. Телевизор. Новости?

Поздний вечер в поместье Уэйнов. Не имеет значения, каким был день, не имеет значения, каким будет следующий. Важно только одно – ровно в девять часов покажут последний за сегодня выпуск новостей.

Мысль о том, что он не может позволить себе пропустить его, как не смог пропустить ни один из предыдущих, уже даже не встречает ответного сопротивления от сознания.

Хорошо, пусть так. Его повышенное внимание – показатель неравнодушия. Ему не всё равно, ему не плевать. До открытого противостояния ещё далеко, ну а пока…

Единственным источником света во всей комнате служит экран телевизора  
Единственным звуком, приглушенным и тем не менее умудрившимся заполнить собой всё свободное пространство, становятся рваные вздохи, которым не хватает совсем немного, чтобы стать полноценными стонами.

В первый раз он отключает звук из-за переполняющего его негодования. Они говорят о _нём_ слишком много и слишком часто не по делу. Брюсу кажется, что вот-вот и в голосе ведущей раздастся _восхищение_ …  
В следующий раз ему кажется, что он уже где-то это слышал. Они снова и снова твердят одно и то же, что не имеет никакого смысла, никакой пользы – уже совсем не осталось никакой издёвки в том, что люди стали звать _его_ Богом.  
Потом молчание становится необходимостью. Своего рода ритуал без предыстории как таковой – Брюс читает по губам, и голоса заполняют его голову – голоса, с которыми он не согласен и тем не менее сожительствует.

Возбуждение трактуется как акт возмездия. Для мужчины это в новинку, однако если это позволит ему снять накопившееся напряжение и вместе с тем поглумиться над «героем» мирового уровня…

Неспешные движения рукой, пока ведутся репортажи о событиях, которые не касаются их обоих – его и человека, не пожелавшего остаться в тени.

Всё становится немного сложнее, когда на экране появляется знакомое до скрежета зубов лицо.

Тогда Брюс отказывается отдаваться в руки самоанализа, не испытывает никакого желания отвечать хотя бы на один вопрос в своей голове.

К чему это всё? Чего он хочет этим добиться? И будет ли от этого кому-то хуже, если не ему?

Разрядка приходит как раз к окончанию выпуска – он не добивался этого намеренно, но это то немногое, что не отдаётся в его сознании эхом горького, досадного послевкусия.

Назойливый шум рекламы раздаётся достаточно громко, чтобы уничтожить воцарившуюся переполненную тишину, однако мужчина встречает её спиной, направляясь в сторону ванной, чтобы привести себя в порядок – не стоит давать Альфреду ещё больше поводов для справедливых умозаключений. В зеркале над раковиной его встречает недобрая усмешка тёмного рыцаря, ночного линчевателя, который к своему необъяснимому удовольствию знает наверняка – человек не посмеет назавтра пропустить новости.


End file.
